


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by talentless_skill



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU- Tyler's in a lil gang with Evan + Cody + Brock, Also Tyler is a cuddly teddy bear in disguise, Alternate Universe- No Youtube, BDSM elements, Craig gets pretty into the mindset of a sub, Did I mention that the BSDM stuff is all accidental?, Dirty Talk, He's a good person just a lil' bit misguided, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Soooo... Craig and Tyler are BDSM newbies, Subspace, Tyler's psyche is kinda fucked and sets off easily, Which is why this whole thing happens in the first place lmao, fluffy aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talentless_skill/pseuds/talentless_skill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler didn't expect that anyone would actually be in the abandoned building, let alone living in it. (Although he didn't mind what came next, if he was being completely honest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spendingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spendingtime/gifts).



> I tried to upload this last night, but my wifi completely potatoed on me >_>  
> \--  
> So, this was a request from Spendingtime on AO3 and after some real bad writer's block, here it is! This was actually my first request ever, really, and it was so much fun to write :D Thanks for the prompt, love <3
> 
> Original Prompt: I had in mind like having Tyler break into Craig's house, and then like Craig finding out and trying to escape/fightback (whatever you choose). Almost winning, Tyler has him trapped/pinned against something (your choosing). Craig is thrashing and accidentally grinds on Tyler. Things get way much heated between them.
> 
> ...Although my muse completely got away from me with this one xD
> 
> And a huge thank you to the amazing Raakxhyr for being such a wonderful beta for these fics :D Go check their tumblr out and give them some love at http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com *wink wink nudge nudge*

Tyler scaled the large metal gate, landing on his feet almost noiselessly. _Easy enough,_ he thought as he landed. He almost chuckled at how easy it had been- he had broken into more properties than he could remember. In fact, he prefered not to remember the shitty things he had done more often than not to keep him and his younger brother off the streets. It was the reason that he was still doing it, regardless of how _fucking stupid_ it was- that was, if he gave a shit enough to think his actions through. Which he didn’t- as long as it put food on his table and a roof over his brother’s head, he couldn’t care less who got fucked along the way.

Tyler had learned that early on, when he was only sixteen years old and he was suddenly expected to take care of his clueless eight year-old brother. Danny had been too concerned with his sketchbooks and skateboard to realize what was going on around him or how close they had been to having nothing. Of course, they had always been tossed around in the foster care system, so it probably hadn’t seemed that different to the kid. But to Tyler, it wasn’t until he had been legally emancipated that the stupid shit _really_ started to kick off, and suddenly he had to pay rent, drop out of his senior year of high school to get a job, and life really fucked him in the ass. He prefered to be the one doing the fucking- the world could take that one from him personally (for free if he was feeling generous).

Crime had been one of the only things he could turn to for a decent-paying job as it didn’t require a high school degree as everything else in the world seemed to. His sob story had only worked a couple times before the managers, supervisors, or whatever asshole was in charge, really,  decided they couldn’t have some ratty kid working for them (even if he was technically an adult). So when Evan had texted him, saying that he, Brock, and Cody had found a relatively easy way to make money, he had jumped at the opportunity, thankful for it, ignoring the voice in his head that said otherwise. He hadn’t ever claimed that he was smart, though. Being a dumbass was what had got him into this in the first place, although he wouldn’t trade being with the guys for the world, even if he would never say that sentimental shit to them directly.

Besides, they had never let him down, and he could at least say that he wasn’t fucking dumb enough to betray them, either. That was excluding the fact that he had known them for his entire shitty existence and no valid reason to.

The American creeped around the side of the abandoned building, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention to his surroundings better- spatial awareness had been one of the first things he drilled himself to learn so he wouldn’t get caught like a dumbass. The consequences of getting caught on most of the jobs he did were shitty at best, and abso-fucking-lutely life-fucking at worst, which would leave his little brother alone, and Tyler knew the little shit wouldn’t be able to survive the streets after he was no longer under his protection. So failing and getting caught wasn’t an option for him.

It was stupid enough that Cody decided to use this abandoned apartment complex to drop off his share of the heist money (the southerner had said that he wanted a “conspicuous location”, although Tyler believed that was bullshit as it was an _abandoned building-_ and wasn’t that shit in every movie ever?). Couldn’t he ever get a break? Apparently not, according to his dumbass track record- he was not lucky whatsoever.

He rubbed his hands together in a semblance of warmth before making the leap up to the first handhold which happened to be a window ledge almost ten feet up. Not wasting any time, he lugged himself up, before leaping across the wall to the rickety fire escape and making his way up from there- Cody said that he had left his money on the top floor. Tyler slid his way into a window on the top of the three-story house, noticing that it looked vaguely cleaner than it had before.

He mentally shook it off; he was looking way too far into this shit. He just had to get the money, and he could get the fuck outta here- he couldn’t waste time by standing around like a dumbass, just asking to get caught (this property had to have belonged to _someone_ , after all, even if it was abandoned).

The American got down on his knees, prying open a couple of the loose bricks and grabbing the bag inside. Humming in satisfaction, he slowly got up, looking down to check the contents of the bag before turning around and- _what the fuck?_

The guy who appeared out of nowhere looked just as surprised to see him there. Hell, what was this guy doing in an abandoned building of all places? It didn’t make any fucking sense to him.

Although, it definitely looked like he would be able to take care of himself, because though the guy was smaller than him (most people were), he was broad shouldered and Tyler could see the wiry muscle definition through his t-shirt. If he were able to describe it, the guy was a bit smaller than a football player, but slightly bulkier than a soccer player, leaving him as an agile person who could really pack a punch if he wanted to. It took a mere split second for him to assess the man across from him (who was twenty-one, twenty-two, maybe?) and to catalogue his advantages and disadvantages against him. He opened his mouth to speak, when the guy beat him to it.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” Wait, what? What did he mean by _his_ house- this building had been abandoned for years! When Tyler voiced his confusion, the brunette facing him furrowed his brow stubbornly, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly at him. “Are you kidding me?” he started, his accent getting thicker with his growing ire (England, maybe? Irish? He wasn’t quite sure). “I’ve been living here for two fucking weeks!” he burst out, throwing his hands up in exasperation, his eyes widening as if he couldn’t believe how fucking stupid Tyler was. Maybe he was being a dumbass, although he didn’t remember anyone saying _anything_ about its supposed newest resident.

“- are you even doing here, anyways? You just turned up here out of _nowhere_ , _”_ the foreigner exclaimed, wildly gesturing with his arms and hands in his frustrated rant. “How did you even get up here? We’re three fucking stories up right now!”

Tyler once again tried to insert his view into the conversation when the man’s eyes zoomed in on the bag of money in his hands, starting him off once again. “What is in that bag anyways? Is that what you were here to get? You make no fucking sense, blue-eyes.” Blue eyes? Tyler thought, amused at the pet name (what would the guy be... Green-eyes? Blue eyes? Gray-eyes? He didn’t fucking know- there wasn’t one true color in the kaleidoscopic depths of the man’s irises).

Now that he was really _looking_ at him _,_ opposed to assessing his skills as an opponent, the guy was pretty fucking attractive. Even though he was just dressed in a faded graphic t-shirt and a well-worn pair of  sweatpants, the man’s body was wound tight like a drawn bowstring, his muscles coiling and flexing enticingly every time he moved.

 _What I wouldn’t do to fuck him,_ Tyler thought, rolling his eyes over the younger man’s body once more, a smirk curling his lips at the very thought.

Shaking his head out of the lustful haze it had gotten into, his smirk softened, evening out as a true smile started to come across his face as he looked at the spitfire who was getting more and more frustrated as he realized that Tyler wasn’t listening to a word he was saying. A light flush spread over the foreigner’s pale cheeks at the observation, his ranting finally slowing down till it trickled to a stop. Tyler shook his head, chuckling lightly at the flush on the stranger’s cheeks, watching as it darkened before the shorter of them glared up at him indignantly. Tyler put his hands up in a mock surrender, still grinning down at the younger man.

“You know, ya could’ve been in a lotta trouble, short stuff,” he teased, gaging the younger man’s reaction in excitement.

“My name is _Craig_ , asshole,” he muttered in reply, glaring up at him again, although Tyler suspected that the anger was from embarrassment more than anything.

“Tyler,” the American replied offhandedly, noticing that Craig looked surprised that he had offered his name in return. Tyler shrugged at the look, flushing slightly as the brunette kept his gaze on him, assessing him warily.

The American stepped forward in his uncomfortable state, wanting to make this awkward meeting better somehow (by shaking Craig’s hand? He wasn’t fucking sure). He didn’t notice how the smaller man tensed in fear as he approached until it was too late and the man was already gone, sprinting down the stairs to the lower level.

Cursing, Tyler ran after him, hoping and praying that he didn’t call the cops on him- he couldn’t go back to jail, leaving Danny to fend for himself. He down jumped the last five stairs, landing with a soft thud as he chased after the panicking Englishman. Craig sprinted behind the kitchen counter and Tyler growled in annoyance, leaping over the offending granite-covered surface. He grabbed the Englishman by the waist, tucking him into his chest to make sure he didn’t hit himself on the hard surface of the counter. He spun the smaller man around until they were face to face, trying to convey _somehow_ that he didn’t mean any harm.

“I don’t want to hurt you dude!” Tyler burst out, willing to do anything to drive the fear out of Craig’s darkened irises. “I didn’t fucking know you lived here, okay? I was just tryna get the money and then I was gonna get the fuck outta here- I don’t want to hurt you, man.” Tyler practically begged Craig, hoping beyond anything that the Englishman would realize that he didn’t want to harm him, though he didn’t quite know why. It wasn’t like he had particularly given a fuck about anyone else before while he was on a job.

His confusion was knocked aside as he saw the feverish haze leave Craig’s eyes as Craig realized that Tyler, in fact, did _not_ want to hurt him. Relief swept through him as the smaller man smiled slightly up at him as if in apology for doubting him, and Tyler couldn’t help but smile back. It was just one of those smiles.

“Sorry I scared you back there,” Tyler smiled sheepishly, too caught up in the soft gaze of the man standing in his arms to notice the lack of his usually brash wording. The man’s breath washed over him, smelling like coffee and Tyler found that he didn’t mind. Not when the warmth of the younger man crashed over him, giving Tyler a feeling that he hadn’t even realized he had missed. He hadn’t even realized how lonely he had been- now that was pretty fucking pathetic. He had been too focused on helping his little brother and paying the rent by any means necessary to focus on his personal life.

“It’s okay, even if you were being an utter prick,” Craig shot back at him, a smirk plastered across his face as he teased Tyler. The Indiana native felt a smile stretching its way across his face immediately, his darker thoughts all but forgotten.

“If you weren’t such a bitch-” Tyler trailed off, glancing at the Englishman’s face out of the corner of his eye, waiting avidly for a response to his verbal barb. It had been way too fucking long since he had felt this sort of familiar, teasing companionship (even if the guy was too fucking attractive for his own good and made him want to bend him over the nearest hard surface).

“And if you hadn’t been such a creepy bastard, none of this would have happened, bitch or not,” Craig responded, his eyes shining with amusement. Tyler glared halfheartedly at the brunette, though he knew that the humour highlighting his features gave himself away. Craig snorted as if in reluctant amusement, before looking down at the bag that was now laying down at their feet.

“What’s up with the bitch-fit about the bag anyways?” He queried, looking back up at Tyler’s partially shadowed features. Tyler’s eyes widened in surprise before he shrugged, trying to pass it off.

“Nothing really,” he started, hoping to all hell that Craig wouldn’t read too much into it. “Just something my buddy left here.” The brunette looked up at him with suspicion before a smirk sneaked its way across his face (and fuck, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he had seen all day). 

“If it’s nothing, then you won’t mind if I take it, right?” Craig challenged, holding up the bag that he had swiped sometime when Tyler hadn’t been paying attention (which could have been any time, Tyler conceded, as he had been completely distracted by the brunette for the past few minutes). _Shit_ , he thought, panicking _._

Tyler’s body acted of its own accord, grabbing Craig again and slamming him into the nearest wall, some part of his mind forgetting that Englishman wasn’t a threat. His forearm was against the smaller man’s throat and his leg was in between the other’s thighs in case the thief tried to escape. Tyler knew he had the upper hand; he had pinned the man against the wall, and was surrounding him so that he wouldn’t be able to make off with _his_ money. The money that he used to keep Danny and himself alive and off the streets.

Tyler shook himself out of the illusion he had trapped himself in (he fucking _hated_ when this happened) only to freeze when he noticed the position they were in. _Shit!_ His eyes frantically scanned the slightly tanned skin to make sure he hadn’t hurt him when he had lost control of his instincts like a dumbass.

Too concerned with making sure he hadn’t hurt Craig, Tyler didn’t notice that the man had stopped struggling, shaking with a completely different emotion. But as his gaze travelled up from straining limbs and up to stare into the younger man’s eyes, it was impossible to mistake the lust clouding the darkened irises.

-

Craig had already been living in his apartment for just over two weeks when he had discovered a hulking figure grabbing a dark bag out of the brick wall as if it were something he did on a daily basis, and the man had pretended to not know he lived there! No matter how utterly attractive Craig found the man, he had still booked it when the prick (Tyler, apparently) had stepped forward to subdue him (because what else could it have been?).

He hadn’t expected the bastard to be able to _jump over the counter_ and catch him (although he hadn’t minded being held against the clearly toned chest and abs, if he was being completely honest) and clear his head from his mini panic attack. However, nothing had surprised him more than what happened next.

Tyler had been looking at him with clear affection, a soft smile curving his lips as he apologized for his rash behavior, his eyes taking in his features as if he was scared that Craig would bolt again. Craig had felt himself calm down with that single look, although he had felt his cheeks flushing as he took in the American’s striking features (it hadn’t had _anything_ to do with how much he wanted the man to fuck him in every way imaginable till he was _incomprehensible with pleasure_ ).

It had surprised him how calm (however flustered) he felt with Tyler, and the bolt of warmth that had shot through him at their banter. He had actually felt better when teasing Tyler about the not-so-secret content of his bags than he had before the idiot had appeared in his living room.

When Tyler’s eyes had gained a feral sheen at the mention of Craig taking the contents of the black bag, he knew he should have taken it back immediately in an attempt to rein the other man in. But apparently, he was fucked up enough that he wanted to see what the man would do to him; he wanted to break the man’s control into pieces. He was pretty fucking sure that classified him as a goddamn masochist, but at this point he was far from giving a fuck. There was just something about the way Tyler held himself that had captured Mini’s attention from the start.

His movements were a little too rough around the edges to be completely classified as graceful, although there was something undoubtedly captivating about the way he prowled around him. Tyler’s eyes shined with something primal and fearsome that turned him on beyond comprehension, like a switch he hadn’t even known had existed was suddenly turned on and forced into the spotlight (and how hadn’t he known he was such a kinky son-of-a-bitch?). He couldn’t take his goddamn mind off it, and _fuck,_ the mere thought of unleashing that darkness was hotter than hell.

His mind had short-circuited briefly when Tyler had slammed him into the wall, pupils constricting dangerously with the intent to kill. He knew he should have been trying to get away at that point, and _away_ from the predator (because that is what the American undoubtedly was) but he somehow wanted to do the opposite. He had basked in the feeling of having nowhere to go, pinned up against the wall, and _oh fuck_ was that Tyler’s knee in pushing up between his thighs?

Craig’s mind rocketed back to the present, his mind completely stuck on the thigh that was rubbing up against his hardening cock (despite his brain’s attempts to convince himself that this was neither the time _nor the place_ ). His head fell back against the wall, exposing his neck in a primal gesture of ecstasy. His breaths came in faster, his senses completely overwhelmed as he was suddenly acutely aware of the warmth radiating from the body in front of him. His hands shook with want, his palms clammy with the feeling of repressed need to have Tyler _fuck him into oblivion._ He felt like he was nowhere and everywhere at once, with only the man in front of him to ground him to reality. _Oh fuck._

He vaguely registered Tyler gripping him tightly, making frantic soothing motions up and down his sides and Craig felt like melting into the affectionate, soothing touch. Some part of his mind was wondering what the hell was wrong with him, although it was quickly shut down as another wave of contented warmth rushed over him with another pass of Tyler’s calloused hands down his flanks. Everything was too hot, too much at once and Craig _needed_ Tyler to touch him more or he was going to fucking explode.

His eyes met Tyler’s through heavy, hooded lids and he noticed the lust reflected in crystal gaze of the taller man. That was good enough confirmation of the man’s attraction for him at this point, as he bit his lower lip to stifle the groan that wanted to pass his lips at the look Tyler was giving him.

Tyler seemed to see something in his eyes that he took as permission to go forward, as the next second Craig found himself with Tyler’s lips descending upon his. _Finally,_ he thought, groaning into their kiss as he reveled in the sensation of Tyler. He slid his hands up the American’s torso, one of his hands finding their way to the back of Tyler’s neck to push them even closer together. Their teeth clicked together in their haste to devour each other, their movements frantic with need yet seductively languid in their enjoyment of each other. Tyler’s tongue twined with his, causing Craig’s head to feel dizzy with pleasure, drinking in everything the older man had to offer.

But _fuck_ , this is what he _craved_ (although he still wasn’t quite sure why). All other thoughts were swept away when Tyler’s teeth latched onto his pulse point, nipping and sucking alternately as Craig’s neck whipped back in unintentional submission at the gesture. Eyes flickering madly behind his fluttering eyelids, Craig felt the pleasure seep through his veins, making the hair on his arms stand on end as a shiver rocked through him.

Suddenly, none of this was enough. Craig needed to feel Tyler _everywhere, all at once,_ and nothing less would suffice. He grinded against the taller man’s erection, perspiration beading his forehead as heat flooded through him, straight down to his aching cock. He wanted- no, _needed,_ to touch him.

Craig’s shaking fingers slipped between the waistband of Tyler’s jeans, sliding down the dark trail of hair to grab ahold of the straining member beneath the thin cotton boxers. _How the fuck am I gonna fit this in me?_ He thought, swallowing heavily as he noticed that his hand barely wrapped fully around the thick girth of Tyler’s cock. He started pumping up and down experimentally, peering up at the American as he did so.

Tyler groaned at the sudden feeling, his head falling into the hollow of Craig’s shoulder, as the Englishman tortuously dragged his thumb under the swollen mushroom-shaped head.

Tyler ruthlessly bit down on the exposed skin of Craig’s neck, nearly drawing blood in his move to claim the spitfire beneath him.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Nothing had ever turned Tyler on this much in his life, and the noises Craig were making beneath him weren’t helping his attempts to rein in the darker part of him that wanted to mark and _claim_ the younger man. He wanted to own Craig entirely; he wanted to consume every part of him until there was nothing left for anyone else to take away from him. In this moment, Craig was _his,_ completely and utterly, and Tyler was going to relish every fucking moment of it.

 _He’s mine,_ some dark part of him snarled with conviction, driving him forward until Craig was _plastered over him,_ unable to move anywhere but where Tyler wanted him to. He reached around to slid his hand under unnecessary fabric covering Craig’s ass, wrenching the delectable brunette forward so the vixen’s clothed erection met his in a rapturous sensation of agonizing pleasure. Tyler muffled a groan into the Englishman’s shoulder, his teeth grazing along the sweat-sheened skin there in a show of primal dominance, urging the other forward once more to push their throbbing lengths together under a ruthless haze of lust.

He practically ripped Craig’s pants off in his urgency to see just how he riled his spitfire up; he wanted- no, _needed_ \- to fist that pretty cock of his until he was at the brink of orgasm, waiting for _Tyler’s_ _permission_ to cum.

Craig’s fingers stuttered in their movement over Tyler’s aching member as Tyler gripped the base of his cock savagely, grinning harshly at the sudden expression of animalistic lust that overcame Craig’s features. It was too much all at once, and Craig threw his head back with a groan, his hips making small thrusting motions in response, needing to press up against something to help relieve this uncompromising _bliss_. His head spun, unable to focus on anything but Tyler’s wonderful, unrelenting, _fucking_ _devious_ hands as they stroked up and down his shaft, his thumb rubbing harshly across his cum-slicked slit and driving Craig _insane._ He let out a choked moan, far beyond caring about how much of a little bitch he sounded like at this point; he wanted Tyler and he wanted him _now._ Anything else was completely irrelevant in his mind.

“T-Tyler, _please,_ ” he whined, _needing_ Tyler’s _permission_ for him to cum (and wasn’t that hotter than all hell?).

“You wanna cum, do ya now? Do you want me to fist that leaking cock of yours until you’re shuddering, on the brink of orgasm, just waiting for me to grant you any sort of release? Is that what you want, _Craig_ ?” Craig’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull at the low, harsh tone of Tyler’s usually easygoing voice. _Yes, Tyler, I fucking want it,_ he thought desperately, completely immersed into his role at this point. But apparently Tyler wasn’t done torturing him yet, and Craig practically whimpered in response to what would come next.

“-to give control to me, so you won’t have to worry about anything beyond what I’ll give you? Because I will, short stuff and I’ll fucking _ruin you_ for anyone else, so all you’re ever able to think about is how _nothing_ will ever be as fucking good as I can give you; _nothing,_ ” he spit out harshly, biting down on the neck beneath him mercilessly. He sucked on the flushed skin of Craig’s collarbone, slowly trailing bruising kisses up the strained neck until the man beneath him shuddered, his legs nearly giving out beneath him.

 _Found it,_ Tyler thought possessively, lavishing all his attention on the spot, determined to leave a mark claiming his ownership of this man. He picked up the pace, twisting his hand in its place as it got to the top of Craig’s flushed cock, making sure to brush his thumb over the dripping slit at every pass.

He smiled harshly against the reddening skin of Craig’s neck as the overwhelmed man’s breath stuttered, his pulse fluttering wildly beneath his skin. Tyler tightened his hand painfully over the purpling erection, denying Craig the pleasure he craved, leaving the younger man practically sobbing at the all-encompassing feeling of… of…. _Nothing._

Craig’s hips thrust forward in small desperate motions, searching for that little release in pressure that would grant him something- _anything_ at this point. But that fucking grip didn’t let up on his cock, now completely slick and practically soaking in pre-cum, keeping him from tossing himself over the edge. It was so… so _maddening._ He hated it and loved it at the same time, completely lost in his conflicting feelings. _How can something so agonizing feel so good?_

His eyes flickered open slowly, feverish with lust even as his eyelids felt as heavy as lead. His tongue lolled out from his parted lips, unable to fully control his movements as his entire being was laser-focused on _Tyler_ . His exhaustion didn’t matter when Tyler was still there, looking at the mess he had made Craig into, satisfaction gleaming in his shockingly blue eyes. Craig made a desperate sound in the back of his throat even as his body moved disjointedly, needing _Tyler_ to say something, _anything_ to him at this point. His cock throbbed painfully, oversensitized and overwhelmed by the lack of pressure and _he couldn’t take it anymore._

Craig reached down towards his agonizingly sensitive cock, not caring at this point if he was crossing a line, the need to cum overwhelming him. However, before his hands could reach his aching flesh, one of Tyler’s hands clamped down on them, as the other arm curled around his back, holding Craig upright.

“N-no, no, no.” Craig choked out, his thoughts incoherent and scattered. He arched his naked form back up towards Tyler, needing to be closer to him, needing to show _just how close_ he was for _Tyler_ .  “P-please T-T-Tyler I n-need to- _F-fuck!_ ”

Tyler had dropped to his knees in one fell swoop, his hands holding Craig’s hips down as his mouth closed around the head of Craig’s throbbing cock. He tightened his grip savagely around the base of Craig’s dick even as hummed mercilessly around his straining cock. Craig started emitting high, uncontrollable noises of pleasure at the back of his throat as Tyler’s hot, wet mouth continued its tortuous path up and down his aching dick.

The American’s teeth scraped against his swollen, flushed head in warning as Craig lost control of his hips as they flexed against the hold of Tyler’s other hand. Craig stilled immediately, wanting nothing more than to _obey_ Tyler at this point, even though he knew Tyler’s _hand_ couldn’t hold him back if he tried. It was more about doing _whatever_ Tyler wanted him to, because nothing else mattered to Craig now. Nothing existed outside of Tyler, and the tight, obscenely wet heat of his throat as he forced his way down to the thickened base of his spit-slicked cock.

Tyler no longer had to hold down Craig’s hips, as the Englishman was now contained by Tyler’s silent command. _About time,_ he thought roughly, savoring the taste of the salty, hot and impossibly thick length. He continued to drag his swollen lips up and down the length, loving the truly desperate sounds Craig groaned out every time he swirled his tongue around the length or dragged his teeth around the swollen, mushroom-shaped tip. Nothing compared to driving his Craig _insane_ in every way he could, driving the Englishman incomprehensible with pleasure.

He pulled his mouth off Craig’s length briefly, slicking his fingers in a mix of his saliva and the pre-cum still pearling at the head of Craig’s dick before reaching back with his other (relatively dry) hand, squeezing Craig’s ass lustily.

Tyler engulfed Craig’s length once more before reaching down and prodding Craig’s entrance with his spit-slicked digits. Craig moaned brokenly above him, hips jerking roughly into Tyler’s mouth, forcing the desperate man’s cock down Tyler’s abused throat. Tyler gagged harshly, before coming back up and smirking around the wide girth of the hot, aching dick in his mouth.

He looked up at Craig just as he forcefully thrust two fingers into Craig’s clenching entrance, knowing that the smaller man loved the pain just as much as he hated it, making it the perfect punishment for moving his hips against Tyler’s command. He thrust his fingers in short, shallow thrusts at a brutally fast pace, groaning as he saw them disappearing, over and over, into Craig’s fluttering entrance. Craig’s slick walls clamped down on his fingers irregularly, showing just how close he was for Tyler, and _Tyler alone._ He withdrew his mouth suddenly, leaving Craig aching unsatisfied even as Tyler crammed another finger into his pulsating entrance.

“ _Cum for me,_ ” Tyler’s growled in Craig’s ear, hitting the younger man’s prostate directly as he savagely bit down on already bruising skin of Craig’s neck. _Mine_ , he thought, relishing in the control he retained over the writhing man _._

Craig seized up immediately, white hot pleasure searing through his brain with the ordered command. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see as his orgasm dragged him under. He moaned out brokenly, his mind feeling light and far, far away. A smile tugged at his lips as the last part of his coherency slipped away from him. _Tyler._

Tyler’s eyes widened in silent panic as Craig slumped in his arms, pupils dilating hazily till it was impossible to tell the difference between them and the thin ring of Craig’s irises. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ It was obvious that his lover was having some sort of after-effect from the endorphins of the orgasm, but beyond that he had no fucking clue what was going on.

Tyler sucked in the two deep breaths, his mind racing. _First thing’s first_ , he thought, _I have to get Craig somewhere safe and comfortable so I can help him. What will he need when he wakes up? Juice, maybe? That shit has natural sugars, right?_

Feeling slightly more in control with his plan in mind, he put Craig’s boxers back on before hoisting the Englishman into his arms, careful to cradle his head. _I want to make this as good for him as possible,_ Tyler reminded himself, focusing all of his energy on Craig’s wellbeing rather than panicking at the situation. Tyler wandered down the hallway connecting the kitchen, hoping to all hell he could find somewhere _safe._ Nudging open the first door, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a sprawling bed complete with a comforter and fluffed-up pillows. He lay Craig down onto the bed gently, setting a light blanket over him so he wouldn’t get cold.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, hoping to everything that Craig would end up okay. He sighed, running his thumb affectionately up and down Craig’s flushed cheek. An affectionate smile curled his lips when Craig leaned into his touch, even as he struggled to focus up at Tyler.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said, calming down as he noticed even those little movements. _He’s going to be okay_. “I’m right here. I just have to get something for you to eat, okay? I’ll be right back.” Craig’s head moved up and down in tiny, jerky, understanding movements, though his eyes were still hazy and unfocused.

Tyler slipped out of the room and down the hall, grabbing some orange juice out of the fridge. He spied a box of crackers along with some dried nuts and berries in the pantry and took those too before heading back to the bedroom. He stepped quietly back into the room and left the food and orange juice on the bedside table, caressing Craig’s cheek as he passed.

He opened the door to the adjoining bathroom, getting  a small towel and soaking it in warm water to use to wash off the cum still spattered across Craig’s chest. He shut the door behind him carefully, as he had a feeling that loud, banging noises were the _last thing_ Craig needed at this point. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Craig protectively as he rubbed the washcloth slowly up and down Craig’s bare chest to get rid of the ropes of cum left from their activities.

When he was clean again, Tyler moved away to put the towels into the hamper, but stopped as a trembling hand held him back. He looked back, surprised to see Craig staring back at him, his gaze still fogged over but still staying in Tyler’s general direction.

“I… D-don’t.. P-please… _Stay_ ,” he got out, his words slurring slightly as he attempted to stay grounded. _He_ _needed Tyler to stay._ His brow crinkled in a frown, eyes shining with fear at the thought of Tyler leaving again. _Stay._

But then Tyler was there, surrounding him in warmth and affection, grounding Craig as he wandered through the heavy haze that had taken over his mind. The whispered words of devotion, ringing with tenderness and truth helped curb the crippling fear of what would happen with Tyler. He shuddered. He didn’t want to feel alone- he _couldn’t_ be alone. He turned his head to Tyler at the thought, soaking up the warmth radiating from him in an attempt to stop the tears spotting his lashes. Why would Tyler want to stay, though? They had just met; Tyler had no reason to stay- Craig himself certainly wasn’t worth it. _Alone._

He didn’t notice the bed shifting beside him as Tyler moved closer, pulling Craig towards him as he cradled the lost man in his arms. _Alone._

Tyler noticed the change in posture as Craig curled up into him with his head against his leg, tears soaking the side of his jeans, blinking slowly, confused all the while. He gathered his lover into his lap, tucking the tear-stained face against his chest and rubbing a firm, comforting hand rubbing up and down the trembling back.

He still wasn’t quite sure what was happening to Craig, but he’d be damned if he let him deal with it alone. He had already decided that the Englishman was his, and none of this changed that. _Mine,_ he thought, breathing deeply against the skin of Craig’s neck. _I’ll take care of you, Craig._ He pressed a lingering kiss to the side of the Englishman’s neck, his arms tightening around the shaking man protectively. _I promise._

-

Tyler didn’t know how long he sat in the shaded bedroom, holding Craig through his rollercoasting emotions. He found that Craig was better when he could _hear_ Tyler, as he couldn’t trust what he physically felt due to the state he was in. So Tyler had spent most of the time talking, intermixing praises and words of affection to Craig as a spoke, rambling on about everything and anything at all.

He talked about Danny, and how much he loved his little brother but never really got the chance to tell  him without getting brushed off, the kid too caught up in his own world to realize that Tyler might one day disappear from his, forever. He told Craig about Evan, his best friend and literal partner-in-crime who he had known for forever, and could switch to their fearless leader and back at the drop of a hat. He talked about Cody’s hoard of stray cats and how he swore his friend had been a crazy cat lady in a past life, even though Tyler knew that the southerner loved dogs as well, even though they didn’t like him very much in return. He even told some of Brock’s worst puns, although it was worth it when Craig was able to let out a happy little smile as he curled back up into Tyler’s lap.

All the while Tyler made sure to keep his hands on Craig in some way, as every time he pulled away, he could see the fear creeping back into the Englishman’s face. Whether he was giving occasional kisses to Craig’s face, neck and hands, or rubbing his hands up and down his lover’s flanks reassuringly, Tyler felt more contented and _open_ than he had in a long time. It felt nice, oddly, although Tyler doubted that he could feel but happy and contented in the presence of the man cuddled against him. Craig made him notice a part of himself he hadn’t acknowledged in years, a part of him that was soft around the edges and filled with a warmth he hadn’t remembered being capable of having, let alone feeling.

As the hours passed, Craig was able to focus, little by little, responding and growing more aware with every little bit of affection Tyler gave him. He lay there, the hazey high that had taken over him fading bit by bit until he could smile back up at the American and start talking himself. He told Tyler about how he had lived all around the world growing up, and how shell-shocked he had been when he had first arrived in LA, as it had been such a stark contrast to Northern England and Dubai. He rambled on about his extended family in Ireland, his dog Sparky, and everything in between.

Eventually, they lay down in the bed, facing each other and sharing secrets no one else knew long into the night. When they fell asleep, smiles curled their lips, their hands clasped together between them and both felt more at home than they had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending (sorry I'm complete trash lmao):  
> Tyler set his hemlet on the bedside table before he shifted onto his side, drawing Craig into his arms. The happy wheels master let out a suprised "Wop!" in his panic before settling down again. And just before Cr- Luigi shut his eyes, he whispered a soft “Suh, dude."  
> All was well; the white circle easter egg shined brightly in the warm summer night, Tyler finally got to “go home, go’ bed” like he had always dreamed of, and nothing would ever tear them apart.


End file.
